


A Night like No Other

by drhealmd



Category: KaperxBerlin
Genre: Berlin - Freeform, CrystalizedTwilight, Fluff, Kaper - Freeform, M/M, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhealmd/pseuds/drhealmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaper has something important to tell Berlin. Short fluff. Characters owned by Crystalized Twilight</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night like No Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystalized Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crystalized+Twilight).



Kaper and Berlin had been visiting each other for years, using the cover of night and the thick forest connecting the land of their two tribes to hide themselves from anyone who wanted to spy upon their visits. They had become quite good at sneaking to their special spot deep within the woods where no one else would find them. 

Kaper knew exactly when his parents would fall asleep and would climb out of their cottage through his window. It was a little more difficult for Berlin who had to deal with the patrol paths of the guards, but he hadn’t been caught yet. Nervousness would grip them every time, but it would quickly turn to excitement as soon as they entered the forest.

When their friendship grew into love Kaper had gifted Berlin with a small pouch of apple seeds. With their tender care the small seeds had grown into a sapling and then a tree. They were both excited for the day where it would start bearing fruit.

This night was like the others. The two waited until the sun had set before venturing out. It was spring and the air was still warm even though the sun had set. A breeze flowed lazily through the air bringing with it the sweet smell of blooming flowers as fireflies hovered and flashed. They knew the route like the back of their hand, but would weave around to make sure no one was following them.

Kaper made it to their apple tree first but Berlin was quick to follow. Their smiles were wide as they rushed forwards to hug each other. It had been weeks since they had been able to see each other and even this one night was worth all the risks they had gone through. Together like this nothing else mattered.

“I missed you Berlin.” Kaper broke the silence as he pressed his nose into the soft white locks of his lover’s hair, breathing in the heavenly scent of lavender which he had grown to love. His arms were wrapped tightly around the shorter male’s form, fingertips rubbing small circles.

“Missing you would be an understatement.” The albino responded nestling his face against Kaper’s chest, smelling earth and the faintest touch of burned wood. “It feels like an eternity since I last saw you. I was worried that something had happened.” 

“I know and I am sorry my love.” The redhead ran his fingers through Berlin’s long locks comfortingly. “I didn’t want to risk getting caught.” The smaller male nodded. They had long ago agreed that being safe was better than being sorry. They much rather go longer without seeing each other than being separated entirely. He couldn’t even think about life without Kaper. The younger male knew him better than himself.

They stood like together for a few minutes, not trying to think about how starcrossed they were, focusing on the here and now. It was common for them just to hold each other for hours, until just before sunrise, just breathing in each other’s scent, feeling each other’s warmth and giving each other all the comforts they normally couldn’t. Sometimes they talked, other times they played games, but mostly they enjoyed just being with each other. For a night they were far enough away from their families to believe that they could live a life together.

Kaper was the one who pulled away, reaching to Berlin’s hands to place them at the albino’s sides. Berlin looked to him confused.

“Is there something wrong Kaper?” The younger male averted his teal eyes, finding the ground so very interesting. “Kaper what is it love?” He reached out concerned but froze in place when his lover took a long breath in and knelt onto one knee.

Kaper looked up and swallowed before opening his mouth to ask the question, he had practiced on his own until he got his speech just right, but he was surprised when Berlin fell to his knees as well. Berlin reached out, holding Kaper’s face in his elegant hands searching for confirmation and finding it in his lover’s eyes. Kaper was nervous and Berlin could feel him trembling under his hands. 

The older male began silently nodding, reaching pulling one hand away to cover a small sob as tears started to fall from his eyes. 

“Yes.. Of course yes Kaper…” The words were a little shaky and the redhead captured his face as well, kissing the albino’s forehead and wiping away his tears until they are both smiling and laughing with no care in the world who heard them. The warmth in their hearts was beyond compare.

After the first shock fades the two stand, grasping each other’s hands tightly. 

It was going to be hard for them. It was already difficult being able to see each other once a week if they were lucky. They wouldn’t be able to tell anyone about their relationship, not even their families. Their love was against the law and they would be forbidden from seeing each other or worse. They knew this and they were more than willing to fight and survive against the laws that separated them. 

They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

Kaper cleared his throat. He thought that he should start speaking first since he was the one who proposed but his mind was still buzzing.

“I had a whole speech planned and now I can’t remember a single word of it.” The redhead laughed which caused Berlin to laugh in turn. It took them a few moments to calm down again.

“I love you Berlin, more than anything in the whole world.” Kaper started looking into his lover’s gray eyes with nothing but affection. “The moment I first saw you I knew that you were something special. You are so kind and gentle and I find it impossible to be anything but happy when I am around you.” Tears formed in his eyes but he blinked them back so he could continue. “You complete me and I never want to go a second without being by your side.”

Berlin felt his lover’s hands shake within his own and tightened his grip to reassure the other male. The albino had never seen Kaper so vulnerable with his emotions so clear upon his features, but it is how he knew that what was being said was coming from the heart.

“Kaper… just thinking about you fills me with warmth and love.” It was a little harder for the older male to hold back his tears. “No one has ever thought about my feelings before their own. Not even my own family.” He looked down for a moment but Kaper reached forward to level his gaze, which caused the albino to smile again. “I am home when I am surrounded by your arms under our apple tree.”

Kaper’s expression cracked and Berlin was right behind him. The two pulled each other closer to kiss, a deep, unhurried kiss that filled in anything their vows might have missed. They had stopped shaking and any apprehensive feelings was certainty. Kaper and Berlin pulled away from each other with nothing but smiles tugging at their lips.

“I do.” Berlin said softly as he placed his head against his lover’s chest.

“I do.” Kaper echoed as he laid his head on top of Berlin’s with a happy sigh. He looked up at their apple tree, the only physical representation of their love, and his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Berlin look!.” He pointed at a nearby branch and Berlin’s eyes followed the line.

It was an apple. The first apple their tree had produced.

Kaper wiggled his way out of Berlin’s arms to jump up and grab the red fruit, easily plucking it from the branch.

“Let’s share it.” The albino nodded and they both settled down in a nook between two roots of their tree and cuddled up close to one another. They took turns taking a bite out the the apple, sitting in silence as fireflies danced around them. Whatever the next day brought they would face it together.


End file.
